


Something Interesting

by park3rborn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is himself, Established Relationship, Judging Outfits, M/M, Romance, Sass, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, based off of in game dialogue, cadash has a long day, this is really not that good but I needed to write SOMETHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn
Summary: A longer form of one of Dorian's suggestions for something interesting to do.





	Something Interesting

Inquisitor Cadash had had a long day. With what he expected to be the final push against Corypheus looming on the horizon, the Divine being chosen, having to meet Dorian’s father in a semi-ambush fashion in Redcliffe, the death of Hawke in the Fade... it just kept piling on, and today was no exception. He had gotten into yet another heated argument with Cassandra and Josephine about his decision to let the man formerly known as Blackwall remain in the Inquisition after having re-cleared some overgrown poisonous lizards from a couple water sources in the Western Approach with Vivienne, the Iron Bull, and Cole. He wearily climbed the steps to the second floor of what Varric liked to call the Tower of Secrets, and made a beeline for Dorian’s chair, a kind of mauve velvet chair with a refurbished leather seat, mercifully not full of books this time. He practically threw himself into the chair, back propped up against one arm pf the chair and legs up on the other. He let out a great sigh, rubbing his eyes irritably, and noticed that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Normally, he would get up to look for him, but he wasn’t sure if his feet would cooperate, so he opted for a nap. If someone needed him, they could probably figure out where he was. Realistically, Leliana probably had heard his sigh from upstairs, or one of her birds saw him, or something. She was kind of omniscient. The sun shone mercifully through the window, pulling the color from the glass onto the wood floors. He wondered idly what Dorian would think about them getting a cat together. They could name him something pretentious like Grand Duke Cremisius Porfirio Pavus-Cadash of House Pavus Formerly of Minrathous, and call him Kremcake for short.

Cadash jerked awake as his leg slid off of the arm of the chair and his heel hit the floor. “Fuck,” he mumbled, disoriented.

“Too much fun in the wastelands without me?” asked a teasing voice. Dorian.

Cadash sat up properly and noticed that Dorian had made himself comfortable cross-legged on the floor up against a bookshelf, surrounded in a semi-circle by a few worn volumes and scattered pages of notes. “Fun is a strong word.”

Dorian gently smiled and unfolded himself from his position with a soft groan and stepped over his papers to kiss his boyfriend on the head. “You do look awful, amatus.”

Cadash grimaced. He felt that anything he said would be snippy on a level that was uncalled for. Dorian wasn’t at fault for most of what weighed on him, and he didn’t deserve to get chewed out for the sky tearing itself open.

“Do you want to do something... interesting? Take your mind off of things. Maybe we can pretend that an evil darkspawn magister doesn’t want to destroy you and everyone you love for shits and giggles.”

“Not helping, Dorian.”

“Sorry. But you do understand what I mean, don’t you?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Dorian grinned, “Come, we’ll watch your soldiers bash each other with sticks while I critique their uniforms.” 

Cadash’s legs and feet genuinely felt like aching iron rods. The nap had actually managed to make it worse. “Do I have to walk?”

“No, but you will have to stand up for a moment.”

Cadash grunted and managed to push himself up, and Dorian quickly swiveled the armchair to face the window. He motioned for his boyfriend to go back to sitting, then disappeared to fetch another chair. Facing this way, there was a clear view of the Skyhold courtyard, as well as the gate through which every visitor and resident came in and out of. Cadash thought briefly that it would be an excellent location to spot the hottest gossip. 

The ring was installed at first for strictly military reasons, overseen by Commander Cullen, but as tensions grew within Skyhold, Cullen was convinced to open the ring on certain nights for Fight Night, in which almost anyone could challenge another to hand to hand combat. Loser bought drinks. Iron Bull was inevitably challenged time after time, but kept his unofficial-official title as Champion of Fight Night. Sadly, midweek was dedicated to military exercises, but it was entertaining nonetheless with Dorian’s commentary.

“Honestly, what is this, Antiva? No, Josephine would never have chosen that shade of green to go with that brown. It looks like what Solas would wear.”  
He had a point. The training uniforms were, to say the least, a little ugly. “Maybe it was what was cheap at the time?” he offered. 

“We need to have a little chat with Josephine about our military image, is all I’m saying.” 

“What do you have in mind?”

“Maybe more shirtlessness? Properly tailored pants? I have a couple ideas.”

“We’re going to have to increase the budget, aren’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh sorry but also I'm trying to get back into writing so


End file.
